


The Colour of Magic

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 13 September 2012 in response to the prompt of <i>Luna/Draco: octarine, generous, and dew</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Colour of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 13 September 2012 in response to the prompt of _Luna/Draco: octarine, generous, and dew_.

Luna has a dress that blooms; she's only recently begun wearing it, but already, it's Draco's favourite item in her wardrobe. When first she pulls it on, it's a plain, pale lawn green, but warmed by her body, quivering stalks shoot from its hem. Dew shines upon them as they unfurl delicate leaves and blossoms burst forth in a riot of vivid colours, one colour so bright that Draco cannot fully perceive it. Luna calls this colour "octarine" and describes it as being akin to greenish-purple, but Draco can only make out the generous, petal-shaped nothingnesses where it should be.


End file.
